Viva La Vida
by KayJBri
Summary: One minute I held the key, Next the walls were closed on me, And I discovered that my castles stand, Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand. Sebastian lost everything, and is determined not to let anyone find out. But unfortunately for him, Kurt has a bit of a hero complex, and as Sebastians friend it's his job to find out whats up. He just didn't plan on getting so close.


**Hello! Please note this story is not for Klaine shippers, I am sorry. There is a bit of Klaine in here but Kurtbastian is endgame.**

**For the purpose of this story, pretend that Sebastian came in while Kurt and Blaine were still at Dalton and Sebastian nearly blinded Blaine while they were still at Dalton.**

**Please review and subscribe! **

* * *

"Get out." Sebastian narrowed his eyes, surely he'd heard his father incorrectly.

"What?" Sebastian hadn't meant his tone to sound demanding, but he had the sick feeling in his stomach that his life was about to come crumbling down.

"Did I stutter? I said, get _out." _Sebastian felt as if the wind was knocked out of his lungs, the room was spinning and he couldn't catch his breath.

"Da-"

"I am not your father. No son of mine is a fag." Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father had known about his _preferences _since he was fifteen. But there was one little thing that had changed since then. The public was now aware of Sebastian being gay.

"Please don't do this."

"You will be given five hundred dollars. Your trust fund is now in your sisters name. I suggest you make that five hundred last you longer than your sexual exploits. You have fifteen minutes to pack what you need and get out of my home."

Sebastian didn't say anymore. He went to his room and shoved what he could in his book bag. At his fathers word that his time was up, he left his comfortable home and hopped in his car which thankfully had been a gift from his grandfather, and he started driving.

* * *

-2 Months Later-

Kurt held his head high as he walked into the school for the first day of his Senior year he walked up to Blaines locker -he still couldn't believe Blaine had transferred schools to be with him- and rested his back against the metal.

"Morning, Love. Happy first day of public school!" Blaine chuckled and shut his locker.

"Well you're chipper for summer ending." Kurt rolled his eyes and linked arms with Blaine.

"Thats because I get to spend a whole year with you and- Sebastian?" Kurt stopped in the doorway and looked at Sebastian Smythe, who was sitting in the back row of his French Lit class. Kurt felt Blaine stiffen beside him and take a calming breath.

"Well, Kurt you figure out why he's here and I'll see you at lunch." Blaine gave him a peck on the cheek and left to his first hour class. Blaine would never admit it, because he was too classy for that, but he was a little peeved at Sebastian still for nearly blinding him. The Warblers had split into two groups to do Bad and Sebastian nailed Blaine in the face with a rock salt tainted slushie. No one really knew why, but one minute Kurt is singing his lines and then the next all the way across the room Blaine is taking a slushy to the face.

Kurt took the empty seat at Sebastians table and looked at him closer, The boy looked a lot thinner than when they last saw each other, and not as neatly groomed.

"Hello Sebastian." Sebastian looked at him with wary eyes, something Kurt was not accustomed to from the younger boy, and wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Hi Kurt." Kurt was prepared to ask him what he was doing there, but then Ms. Lane walked into the room and started her introductions. Kurt was normally a stickler for listening to first day intros, he was very school oriented, but for reasons unknown to him, Kurt couldn't stop glancing at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye, and through the whole period he was very aware of the other boys presence.

At the end of the period Ms. Lane gave them five minutes to chat -in French- with their table partner.

"So why are you here? At McKinley?" Sebastian thought for a long moment,

"Moved. Why are you talking to me? We all know Blaine hates me." Kurt let out a heavy sigh,

"He doesn't hate you. He just-"

"Hates me. And he has every right to. So why are you talking to me?" Kurt shrugged and rolled his eyes, He was sick of everyone assuming he needed Blaines permission for things. Or them assuming Blaine was the 'man' in the relationship, they were both men. That was the whole point of being GAY. But people assumed since he was more effeminate that he took the more submissive roll in their relationship. And in a way he did, but that was only because Blaine was not the type of person that could have someone on the same level as him, he needed someone to follow behind him lovingly.

"I can do things without Blaines permission. You were one of my first friends at Dalton, our friendship doesn't have to end because of a mistake." Sebastian gave Kurt a long glance, that statement held more attitude than Sebastian thought normal. But he chose not to pry.

"Sounds reasonable." Kurt nodded and shook the chip off his shoulder. One thing he liked about Sebastian, he didn't pester. Well, anymore. He used to. He was always very snippy with Blaine.

"So what's your next class?" Sebastian looked at his schedule,

"Written comp." Kurt nods and instantly thinks of a subtle way to brighten Sebastians day,

"I prefer oral." Sebastian looked up, shock obvious on his face,

"Did you just make a-" Kurt ignored the question, pretending to not hear it.

"Im on my way to that class also, wanna walk together?" Sebastian for the first time in months smirked, and nodded,

"Lead the way."

* * *

"So, Sebastian," Blaine started, putting on an air of politeness that Kurt could see through like glass. "Do you plan on joining Glee?" The others around the table -Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt and Sam- watched the tense conversation between the two ex-Warblers.

"Um, no." Kurt felt his heart sink a little, he did enjoy the others company and he knew the group could really use his voice.

"Sebastian, we could really benefit from your voice." Kurt said, knowing appealing to his ego was the best way to go about things.

"Yeah, as true as that Is, I don't really have time." Kurt shrugged as the lunch bell rang,

"Okay, well if you change your mind it's in room 106."

* * *

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully for Sebastian, and after the last bell rang he hurried out of the building and kept running until he knew he was out of sight. He didn't want anyone to see that he was walking. He knew it wasn't uncommon for high schoolers without cars to walk too and from school, but thats where the questions would begin. And he did have a car, but the thing was, he didn't have gas for the car.

His SUV was parked in an old abandoned camp ground about four miles from the school, it took Sebastian an hour to walk there. Once he got there he waved to Bonnie, the woman who has lived in a tent there since the late 90's,

"Afternoon Bonnie, whats for dinner?" The woman smiled and poked the fire with an iron rod. She had taken on a motherly roll for Sebastian. She always had food for him, and helped him enroll in school and discreetly get on the free lunch program.

"Fish 'n' peas!" She announced with a smile, "How was school? Did you talk to that boy you mentioned to me about? Kurt?" Sebastian smiled and sat next to her, pulling out his school work.

"I did. He's doing well."

"Is he still with that gelled haired douche nugget?" Sebastian laughed loudly and nodded,

"Yes. He is. I honestly don't think that will change any time soon."

"Oh hush now, you just need to win him over!" Sebastian smiled sadly,

"With what? Before I could have flown him to Paris for all anyone cared! Now the most romantic thing I could do is leave a note in his locker saying 'do you like me? Circle yes or no'. A dinner date would be dumpster diving." Bonnie rolled up her newspaper and swatted Sebastian on the head,

"Shut up boy. You haven't had to dumpster dive for ages!"

"Five weeks."

"Thanks to my garden and excellent fishing skills." Sebastian chuckled humorlessly and nodded,

"Thanks Bonnie. But I don't think even your amazing gardening could help me win him over, I can never compete with Blaine. Never could, never will."

* * *

**So I know there was a lot in this chapter! Promise it wont all be so fast moving. Please let me know what you think! **


End file.
